Island of Insanity
by Torrid Venom
Summary: When Lacey gets abandoned on an island with the worlds most handsome nightmare, does their relationship improve or worsen? Especially when that nightmare makes it his daily goal to see her frustrated.. Super Junior Fic! YesungXOC
1. The Drop Off

**I know that not many people know that you can search up fanfics of bands... but if you do find them and happen to read this one, leave something that lets me know? The idea for this story actually came from a dream of mine! But I kept getting stuck with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not anything great. I'm just looking for a way to keep my imagination in check. Sorry if it's Mary Sue, but if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. :3**

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this to them?"

"Yeah, they're always arguing, and maybe if we leave them here for a while, they'll learn to get along."

"But... isn't she like.. your best friend?"

"... Yeah. But... don't ask questions. This is going to be good for both of them.. eventually."

"Oh alright then...Is it legal?"

A silent and dumbfounded look from Sungmin is all Eunhyuk received before Kangin's decided to interrupt.

"Probably isn't, but that's why were taking away their cell phones. And when we come pick them up, we'll blackmail them into keeping quiet."

Three young men, whom were barely out of their twenties, all turned to the window to stare at their two pouting friends.

They were both sitting at opposite ends of the rented yacht.

Sungmin turned to stare at the person he considered his best friend for over 10 years, Lacey Yeong. A pretty half American SM model. She had moved to Korea when she was 10 and conveniently moved into the apartment next to his, and even though she appeared older than him, she was younger. When the two met, they instantly grew attached at the hip, following each other everywhere. When he debuted in Super Junior, naturally she went with him to rehearsals, catching the eye of Kim Young Min, SM Towns chief executive. The only reason she accepted the offer to appear in pv's was because she'd be able to stay near him.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the times he had tried to help her improve her Korean. She would mess up, and curse in English, only to have her mother scold her, causing her to curse once again, but that time in Korean curses she'd hear from her father. It seemed as though the cursing actually helped her learn.

He sighed to himself as he looked over at his _other _friend who was sitting on the _other_ side. Yesung was just as bad with his temper, but it took him longer to cool off.

It was no wonder those two were always arguing.

Lacey made it a habit of hers to always prod at Yesung, always trying to get a rise out of him.

He grinned as he held back a snicker. Those two were made for each other.

And he wasn't the only one who thought so. Apparently, everyone in Super Junior thought so too,... Just not Yesung, obviously. And from 14 minds, formed the most idiotic plan ever. They were going to get off at the island for a while, but instead of five people returning home... only three would.

So with that, came careful planning, and that was the reason why he, Kangin and Eunhyuk thought it'd be nice to visit an island not _that _far off from where they currently lived.

It was like a small vacation. Just that... for Yesung and Lacey, it'd be more like _a... loooong_ vacation.

"Hey guys were almost there!"

He looked over at Kangin and gave a small smile nodding and looking back out at Lacey. Or more like where she would have been. Instead, he saw Yesung standing at the back of the boat with a smug look.

"Hey Kangin,... STOP THE BOAT!"

* * *

"Hey Yesung..."

"Argh, what now?"

"... I'm sorry about earlier. You know.. hiding your swim trunks in the toilet and all. That was pretty cruel."

You watched him through the corner of your eyes, waiting for a reaction. For a second, you could have sworn you saw him smile, but then it vanished in the blink of an eye and was replaced with a scowl.

"Whatever. Not forgiven. You shouldn't have done it in the first place brat."

You narrowed your eyes at him and grabbed one of the sandals that were next to you before standing up and throwing it at his back with a loud '_**SLAP!**_'

You grinned proudly and crossed your arms over your chest as you watched the sandal fall into the surrounding ocean.

Yesung gaped for a moment before standing up and shoving you a bit, "That was MINE!"

The only thing you could reply with was, "... I know" followed by a cheeky smile.

He gave a quiet growl and grabbed your arm, none-to-gently, and pushed you to the railing of the boat, "Go. And. Get. it."

" Um, I'd rather not. That water looks _miiiighty _cold Sungie. And I wouldn't want to get my hair wet."

"YOU'RE the one who threw it. Go and get it now before I make you."

"Psh. Like you would. You know better than to treat a girl like tha-!"

You flailed in the water as you tried to grab a hold of the end of the boat unsuccessfully, swimming after the boat as it continued through.

After a moment you gave up and just floated there, tiredly sulking and shivering in the cold water, watching a smug looking Yesung with his arms crossed.

* * *

Eunhyuk wrapped a thick towel around your shoulders trying to warm you up. You watched Kangin and Sungmin yell at a pouting Yesung with an amused expression, sticking your tongue out at him when you caught his eye.

"You two are weird."

You raised an eyebrow and turned towards Eunhyuk as you leaned against his shoulder, "What do you mean Hyukie?"

He grinned and shot you a look. "Everyone knows you two like each other. That's why you're always figh-HEY!"

You shoved his shoulder, forcing him to bump into the cabin. He laughed and you brought your knees up and wrapped your arms around them, letting your head fall as you caught yourself looking over at Yesung. "...Hmph."

* * *

"Hey Lacey, do you think you can go find a place for us to set camp under?"

You smiled to Kangin and nodded, "Sure!"

You slid your shirt off before folding it neatly and leaving it in the cabin as you grabbed the thick cloth and some string, walking off to find a nice place to put it up.

You left your sandals on the boat as you ran off towards the trees, smiling at Eunhyuk and Sungmin as you passed them, not noticing the wide grins they were giving each other.

After a few minutes, you found the best spot on the whole island. There was grass and trees surrounding it and just enough sun to keep warm.

* * *

"Hey Yesung!"

Yesung glanced up from his spot on the floor of the boat, looking back at Eunhyuk

"Yeah oppa?"

"Grab the ice chest and set it on the shore so we can save time?"

He nodded and stood up, pushing the ice chest off the boat and dragging it towards the shore line, stumbling every so often. Right when he had the ice chest on land, he heard an engine groan and looked up, only to watch with wide eyes as the boat with his friends take off in the complete opposite direction.

"What.. the hell..."

* * *

Just as you finished setting up the mini campsite, you hear yelling. Really loud yelling. And it sounded a lot like Yesung. You dropped the extra rope on the ground and raced towards where his voice was coming from. Once you made your way out of the trees, you panicked and ran faster as you saw the boat getting smaller and smaller, three pairs of arms waving goodbye.

"They... left. They're leaving us here.. alone. In the middle of nowhere."

Your shoulders slumped and you looked over at Yesung, "...Did you tell them anything that _may_ have pissed them off enough to leave... and forget that I was here too?"

He huffed and shook his head, still starring at the horizon before turning around and walking towards the trees.

"They had me get the ice chest down, then took off when my back was turned. Those idiots planned this."

You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at the tiny dot way out in the ocean as it disappeared completely from site before turning around and slowly following behind Yesung, muttering quietly to yourself, "Well... looks like I need to find myself a new best friend."


	2. Mosquitos

"Where's Yesung and Lacey? Aren't they suppose to be back already? They've both got work to do.."

"Um.. well... you see hyung.. they uh-"

"-THEY RAN OFF ON A ROMANTIC WEEKEND TOGETHER HYUNG AND THEY'RE PLANNING TO ELOPE!" (3 guesses on who said that. ;D)

".........."

".................."

"........You have got to be kidding me...."

"They... kinda did...?"

Super Juniors manager could only roll his eyes as he slid his sunglasses back over his eyes, turning towards the door, ready to leave, but not before giving a soft, quiet chuckle.

"We all new this day would come. How long until we get their children in as trainees?"

Heechul and Eunhyuk covered their mouths and turned their faces away to hold in their laughter, but the minute the door was shut, it was chaos. They fell to the floor in obvious laughter and amusement. Soon, Leeteuk walked in as he pulled a shirt over his frame, pausing in the hall to watch his fallen band mates.

"... You guys alright?"

They could only nod their heads with amused grins.

"Guess what hyung."

".. What?"

"Manager thinks Yesung and Lacey are out making babies!"

Leeteuk's cackle was all that was heard throughout the dorm that evening...

* * *

(Meanwhile, back on the not-so-distant island...)

A poke to your rib with a dirty stick pulled you back from your not so amazing nap.

"Lacey..."

You'll ignore him. It's somehow his fault the two of you are here anyways, right?

"........"

"Laceeeeeyyyyyy...~"

Of course it was his fault! You never did anything to upset the oppas.

".............................."

You cooked for them and even sometimes cleaned their dorm when they were to busy or tired to do it themselves.

"Oh Laceeeeyyyyyyy~"

How in the world did they forget you here? Maybe Yesung has secret feelings for you and paid them to do this to you, so that he could sneak up behind you and rape you when you weren't looking, where no one would be able to save you! O: They even took your pretty little cellphone.

"......................................"

It felt like they abandoned you on an island with an annoying mosquito. Yeah... mosquito, that fit Yesung just fine. Both annoying and they both have a habit of sucking the life out of you! You snickered to yourself quietly before jumping in shock when you suddenly hear that certain mosquito yell at you.

"-DAMIT, LACEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?"

"WHAT?!"

You fumed as he suddenly attempted to give you a sweet smile and just as he opened his mouth, you heard it. His stomach. You couldn't help but giggle quietly, the timing was perfect. As he flushed and pouted, you tilted your head and gave a crooked grin.

"What? Hungry?"

"...Yeah...."

"What do you want me to do about it. Eat something then. I'm not your mouth."

You couldn't help but grin a bit wider as his face grew into a frown.

"Idunnohowtocook..."

".... excuse me?"

He turned to you and gave you a blank look.

"I. Can't. Cook."

You could only smile sweetly.

"Well now would be the perfect situation for you to practice."

As he gave a growl, (from his mouth or his stomach, you'll never know) you decided you might as well make something to eat, so you stood up and wiped the sand off of your legs and walked over to the ice chest he had dragged to the makeshift camp site and opened it, peering inside. Fruit, a frozen fish, some frozen chicken and vegetables. And there was plenty of water in there to under all the food with some basic utensils.

Hmm... fishy. Maybe they planned to abandon the two of you here....?

.... Nooo~. You smiled widely. They wouldn't do that to you..., would they?

You grabbed the fish and some of the veggies out of the ice chest and placed them on the top, pulling out a knife, and began to cut everything, not lifting your eyes from slicing everything up.

"Make yourself useful and start a fire, yeah?"

You didn't need to look up to know that he was starting to walk around, picking up some pieces of the broken trees, slowly preparing a fire. This little fact could come in handy... he needed you in order to eat.

* * *

(Back at the SuJu dorm....)

"Ryeowook, pass the kimchi please..."

"Yes hyung."

"Mmm... how long has it been since we've had so much food here?"

"Oh god, this food is good!"

Sungmin could only watch as his group mates gobbled up the food as if they hadn't eaten in ages. As he looked down at his plate, he couldn't help but frown. It was almost a full day and he already missed Lacey. He got up and placed his plate in the sink before bidding goodnight to everyone, and heading to bed a little earlier than usual.

* * *

You placed the paper plate you used to eat with aside and moved closer to the fire Yesung had managed to make. The two of you had gone and gathered more wood to keep the fire going overnight, and now there was enough for another day. You shivered slightly and rubbed your arms to keep warm. You looked up at the glittering stars and pouted. Shouldn't have taken your shirt off and left it on the boat, all you had on at the moment was a bikini top, and a pair of carpi's.

You looked over at Yesung and frowned. He had on a t-shirt, and you knew he had on another shirt underneath that.

Not fair.

A few more moments went by in complete silence, you huddling as close to the fire as you could get in order to keep warm. Your eyes would drift shut every few seconds, you wanted sleep and you wanted it bad, but the cold wouldn't leave you alone.

Just as everything started to slowly blur, you felt a gentle pair of hands placing something soft and warm over your chest.


	3. HELLO READERS I'VEGOTGOODNEWS!

I realize it's been more than a year since I've updated, and I'll be honest with something.

I had no intentions of finishing this story, but… I've changed my mind.

Island of Insanity will be continued~! 3

I've gotten so many reviews and alerts set on it, that I'd feel bad leaving it abandoned any longer. So tonight, when I get back from my college class, I'll start working on the next chapter for all of you. 3

And I need a good backup site for this story too. Just another place to post (besides ) and update, just incase it were to get deleted here. T_T;

Sooo~ expect a new chapter or two later tonight, or tomorrow morning. I've got two other stories though that I'm going to continue now too, so updates won't come as quick as I'd like. But if you'd like links, just ask for them, and I'll supply. Or if you'd like a little background on Lacey and her relationship within the Suju family, I'll make a post devoted to that. 33

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's cause of you that this story is going to be brought back to life. n_n


End file.
